


Tempted

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [49]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stephen whines about the cold again and Ryan takes steps to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

Stephen shed his clothes in an untidy heap on the floor and burrowed unceremoniously under the duvet with a very unmanly yelp, promptly wishing he’d kept his socks on.

Ryan followed at a somewhat more leisurely pace but even he gasped at the contact of cold cotton on warm skin.

“Keep those bloody feet to yourself, Hart,” he growled, grabbing Stephen and pulling him into a warm embrace, which Stephen promptly took advantage of to wriggle his cold nose into Ryan’s armpit.

Ryan laughed. “You must be bloody desperate.”

“Too cold to be sweaty,” Stephen murmured indistinctly, insinuating a freezing cold foot behind Ryan’s knee and trying to swarm all over him at the same time, hoping to distract him from what Stephen was doing with his feet.

The soldier huffed a laugh and Stephen watched his breath condense in the air of the bedroom. Ryan was right, he really did need to get the bloody heating fixed, but trying to get someone to come out in the worst cold spell for God alone knew how long was tantamount to impossible.

Stephen stretched one arm out from under the duvet and turned the light out, before promptly snuggling back up to his lover. Ryan ran one hand up Stephen’s back and shifted them both onto their sides. Stephen opened his mouth and allowed a warm tongue to seek entrance. Ryan proceeded to kiss him with admirable thoroughness, while his gun-calloused hands roamed freely over Stephen’s body.

They pressed together, cocks stiffening in spite of the cold. Ryan reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around both of their erections and started to stroke.

Stephen groaned into his lover’s mouth and thrust into his hand, seeking more friction. Ryan obligingly stroked harder. It felt good, but Stephen wanted more.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, eyes closed, head tilted back. “Want you inside me, Ryan.”

Ryan’s lips closed on the pulse-point at the base of Stephen’s neck and sucked hard, marking him, while his long fingers continued to caress and tug at their cocks.

Stephen was breathing faster now and he could feel warmth replacing the cold, spreading though his limbs as Ryan nipped, kissed and sucked his way around his throat.

Strong hands turned him over onto his stomach and Ryan shifted position to cover Stephen with his body, his cock rubbing along the crack of his arse. Stephen felt a brief draught under the duvet as Ryan reached out to grab the lubricant from the bedside table, then the warm quilt settled around him again, blocking out the cold.

Fingers spread his arse cheeks and Ryan rubbed cool gel into him with blunt fingertips. Stephen pressed back, not wanting his lover to waste time on preliminaries. Stephen wanted Ryan and he wanted him now. A needy whine escaped his throat as one finger slipped inside him, coating him with lube, then the head of Ryan’s cock pressed against his hole and slipped past the tight ring of muscle, filling him.

The whine turned into a gasp of pleasure as his lover penetrated him slowly, but steadily. He tried to push back, but Ryan’s weight on his back prevented movement and all Stephen could do was lie there, feeling Ryan’s cock pushing deeper into his clinging channel, splitting him open, taking him almost to the edge of pain then beyond into pleasure.

Ryan set up a slow, deep rhythm, pulling almost all the way out then sinking in again to the hilt. Stephen clenched around him and was rewarded by a gasp and then Ryan was fucking him in earnest, hard and fast.

Stephen loved the feeling of his lover buried balls-deep in his arse, pounding relentlessly into his body, so that all he could do was lie there and take it. Ryan’s cock raked his prostate and sent pleasure bursting through Stephen’s groin. His own cock was hard, trapped between his body and the cotton sheets. There were times when Stephen could come from just a hard fucking, but there were other times when he needed additional stimulation. It was one of those times now, but pressed down as he was, all he could do was lie there and take it, the pillow clasped in his arms as he strained back against Ryan, sweat springing out on his body.

He felt Ryan withdraw, but before he had change to voice an objection, he found himself flipped over onto his back, his hips drawn up onto Ryan’s thighs as his lover pressed back into him and at the same time started to stroke Stephen’s cock in time with his hard thrusts.

“Touch yourself while I fuck you,” Ryan whispered, barely breathing heavily, even though sweat had now sprung out on his body. “I want to watch you.”

Stephen gasped and reached up to grab Ryan’s arm with one hand, feeling the hard bunched muscles beneath his fingers. With his other hand, he took hold of his cock and started to jerk himself in time with Ryan’s thrusts. His lover leaned forward, his weight now taken on both his hands, as he drove himself over and over into Stephen’s body.

He felt Ryan start to lose his rhythm, his thrusts becoming more erratic and he knew his lover was close.

The movement of Stephen’s hand speeded up, his palm slicked with the pre-come leaking from his slit. He reached up with his other hand and pulled Ryan down into a messy open-mouthed kiss.

Ryan’s hips snapped forward, hard and fast, driving a cry from Stephen’s lips. He felt like he was coming apart under Ryan’s touch. One last tug on his cock was all it took to send ropes of milky come spurting across his stomach. His arse clenched hard around Ryan and with a gasp, his lover emptied his balls deep inside Stephen’s straining body before collapsing on top of him, panting.

They lay entwined on the bed, all thoughts of cold forgotten as the tremors of orgasm coursed through their bodies.

“Warm enough now?” Ryan half-laughed, half-panted.

“Mmm,” Stephen replied, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. “See, my feet aren’t that bad, after all.”

“So you keep saying,” said Ryan, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. “But it’s not your back they end up on, is it, sweetie?”

“You love me really,” said Stephen, smugly.

Ryan sucked thoughtfully on Stephen’s lower lip, then replied, “You’re my sun, my moon and my stars, if you must know, but you’re still a whiny brat when you’re cold. And if you don’t get your heating fixed, this’ll be the last shag you’ll get this side of Easter.”


End file.
